


Old Kings

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having an unusually rough time of the month and want to just hide away, but a certain king comes searching for you. Can he make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Kings

            There was a soft knock on your door. You ignored it. You didn’t want to see whoever it was. All that you wanted was to curl up on your bed and be left alone to your misery. You curled up tighter when you heard the door open. Only one person opened the door when you refused to answer.

            “Why do you hide from me?” His creamy voice filled your room.  You mumbled an unintelligible response into your pillow. “Dear, you’re mumbling.”

            “Just go away.”

            “Hmmmm, no. Come here.”

            You sat up a bit and saw Thranduil standing next to your bed. He offered you a soft smile, but his eyebrows were knitted together in worry. He sat on the edge of your bed and motioned for you to join him. You crawled over and sat next to your king/fiancé. He put an arm around you and you leaned your head against his shoulder.

            “Now, tell me, what’s wrong? Why do you hide away in your room?”

            “You don’t want to know.”

            “I want to know everything, My Dear, the good and the bad.”

            “Not this.”

            “Y/N,” his tone offered no room for argument. He knew the power of his voice, and he was careful about using it on you.

            “It’s, it’s my … time.”

            “Your time?”

            “Of the month…”

            “Oh,” his body stiffened, unsure of how to proceed. Thranduil was still youngish for an elf, but taking on the duty of King of the Woodland Realm had tired him considerably the past decade. And while he was very charming with the ladies, he’d never been serious with anyone. You appreciated that this was new territory for him. “What can I do for you? Food? Drink? The nurse?”

            “I go through this every month; I don’t need a nurse. And I’m not very hungry, but thank you,” you smiled. He was trying so hard.

            “Is there nothing I can do for you?”

            “Well…”

            “Anything, Y/N.”

            “Would you just…hold me?”

            He smiled and looked down at you. “Of course.” He let you lie on your side before moving behind you and wrapping his arms around you, his body molding to yours. You locked your fingers with his.

            “I’m not keeping you from something am I?”

            “Nothing is more important than you,” he pulled you closer to him, tucking his head into your neck he nuzzled you. You smiled at his gentle affection. Being in his arms was the safest place you knew. Cramps and headaches couldn’t reach you here. In Thranduil’s arms you were secure from anything that tried to harm you. His body was warm against yours and you pushed closer to him. He chuckled and tightened his hold on you.

            “Tell me a story,” you muttered sleepily. Odd, you didn’t remember being this tired.

            “Once upon a time, in woodland forest there was a handsome king named Thranduil -“

            “Thranduil!” You chastised the smirking royal.

            “Ok, ok. In a land far away there was a lonely king. He was ancient: wrinkly, white haired, stooped and tired of existing for so long. One day a royal adviser came to him, ‘My Lord, you are old and have no heir. What will happen to the kingdom when you are gone?’ The king replied calmly, ‘Fear not, Adviser. Old age will not defeat me. I shall continue to rule.’ So the adviser left. A few days later a different adviser approached him. ‘My King,’ he said, ‘your wrinkles reveal your tiredness. Perhaps you should consider finding a successor?’ The old king looked at the young adviser, ‘Nonsense! I may look tired but there is a lot left in this body, and I will give it to my people until there is nothing left,’ and his dismissed the adviser. 

            "A few weeks passed and the king thought all this business about his age was over. Then, a beautiful young woman entered his throne room. She had H/C hair that gleamed when the light hit it and E/C eyes that seemed to pierce him. ‘My king,’ she knelt before him. ‘I couldn’t help but notice that you are always alone. Surely a king should not be so lonely when running a kingdom. You need a companion. A woman who can calm you when you are stressed and make you laugh when you feel like crying.’ The king blinked in shock. ‘And what woman would do this?’ ‘I would, My Lord.’

            “And so it was that the beautiful woman was the old king’s companion. She calmed him when we was frustrated, helped him relax when stressed, and often made him laugh. The king began to feel less tired, less lonely. One day an adviser came to him and said, ‘My Lord, you look younger everyday. Have you picked a successor?’ ‘No, Adviser. My companion has made me happier and with that happiness I am a new and younger man, but twice as wise.’

            “The king knew that he could never let his companion leave him, so he proposed marriage. To his astonishment she agreed. When he asked her why she would agree to marry an old man, her reply was simple ‘I fell in love with the man, not the age.’ Her response warmed the king’s heart so much that his wrinkles completely faded away, his hair returned to it’s blonde colour, and his back straightened. For her he was able to be young again, so that they could grow old together. The End.”

            You smiled and twisted in his arms so that you were facing him. “That story sounds a bit familiar.”

            “You make me feel young again, Y/N.”

            “You aren’t old. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Glorfindel, _they_ are old, but not you. You, my young king, are in your prime, and will be for centuries to come. And if this is about our age difference again, I've told you, I have a thing for older elves,” you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. You knew he was self-conscience about your age difference, several centuries, but it didn't bother you. You were in love and that's what mattered

            “What would I do without you, my elfling?”

            “Get more work done, instead of telling stories to your crampy, cranky fiancé?" You snuggled a bit closer as you said the words.

            “Mmmmm, work can wait, you need me more here.” He arms flexed around you and you knew that as long as you could be in his arms, you would be home.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you, My Dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback are always welcome. This was written at 1am so apologies if it's a little weird or I missed a grammar/spelling error. I own nothing.


End file.
